Romance del diablo
by Jolio
Summary: Puramente experimental, una mezcla de escuchar a Piazzolla a medianoche mientras se escribe, es romance, es miseria, es tristeza y hay algo de dulzura


este trabajo es puramente experimental, no hay animo de lucro alguno, no soy dueño de nada, literalmente, aun menos de los personajes de Harry Potter.

**/**

La vio a través de los reflejos lunares, difuminada en la botella de whisky muggle que había recibido como pago por un trabajo de tutoría, la chica llevaba un vestido lavanda de encaje, bastante elegante, apropiado para la ocasión.

Un baile escolar, ese era el día, ¿no había visto a Lily hace unas horas con Potter entre las rosas?, sí, eso era, por eso estaba en la torre de astronomía con media botella de licor y toda la intención de saltar.

Y tenía que aparecer ella, la novia de Black, una de tantas.

¿Cómo era posible que incluso al planear terminar con su vida ellos encontrasen la manera de frustrar sus planes?, era… desconcertante.

La chica era un desastre, su cabello estaba completamente alborotado y sus mejillas rojas al igual que sus ojos de los cuales no dejaban de brotar lágrimas, corriendo llego hasta el barandal para saltar, pero tropezó con sus propios pies hundiéndose en sí misma.

El actuó por reflejo, no era la primera mujer a la que veía llorar y menos por causa de Black, eso era común en Hogwarts.

Extendiendo su mano desde la penumbra en que reposaba le ofreció la botella, quizás con la esperanza de que al apagar la miseria de alguien más la suya se diluyese también.

Marlene cogió la botella sin verle, y tras examinar brevemente el contenido bebió de ella.

Se limpió la boca con un guante blanco, también de encaje y al parecer bastante costoso.

-gracias, necesitaba eso- dijo ella mientras tragaba saliva, su voz lustrosa se apagaba con la tranquilizante marea de whisky que inundaba sus entrañas.

Severus no respondió, tan solo estiro su mano para recuperar su elixir, su generosidad había alcanzado el límite por noche y necesitaba su dosis de veneno.

Y en cuanto Marlene se dio vuelta para regresársela pudo ver los ojos fulgurantes del odiado Slytherin, recomponiendo su rostro para enseñar su disgusto le dio otro sorbo a la botella mientras buscaba su varita.

Una risa hueca y cruel surgió de los labios del joven, que demasiado borracho y triste como para entregarse a las simples provocaciones de una bruja le arrebato la bebida y procedió a atravesar el barandal.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- pregunto Marlene mientras le sujetaba, Severus no quería explicarle, sentía que de algún modo ella intentaría detenerle.

Luego recordó de quien se trataba, McKinnon era una Gryffindor y parte del sequito constante de admiradores de los merodeadores, de seguro la muchacha al escuchar de su plan se ofrecería a empujarlo.

Haciendo un gran alarde se las arregló para tomar asiento sobre las rejas y tomar de paso otro trago, -creo que es bastante obvio, incluso para ti- dijo en lo que creía era una cultivada voz.

Pero su lengua reseca y resentida apenas pronunciaba bien las palabras, su garganta había muerto junto a cualquier trazo de esperanza, era patético, lo mejor sería terminar su espectáculo y saltar.

Pero Marlene tenía otros planes, sujetándolo de los hombros lo hizo caer de espaldas y después trato de arrastrarlo.

-maldita sea Snape, ¿siempre tienes que arruinarle la diversión al resto?, si terminas con tu patética vida es posible que no nos dejen tener otro baile-

Si sintió sorpresa alguna por el improvisado rescate esta se evaporo, si, salvar la fiesta de los demás de seguro era el único motivo que ella tendría para salvar su vida.

-¿Por qué intentaste saltar?- le pregunto McKinnon.

-¿Por qué lo intentaste tú?- le respondió Snape.

El rostro de la bruja se desmorono y sentándose a su lado se apoyó en las rejas.

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, la botella olvidada y los corazones asfixiados.

¿Era realmente necesario hablar de ello?, Marlene sabia la razón del desencanto por la vida que aquejaba al joven Slytherin, le había visto quebrarse con la escena que sus amigos le tenían preparada, Lily y James unidos en medio de las flores, Sirius había sido adamante al insistir en que Snape se enterase.

Y su cita tampoco había funcionado, Sirius término por romperle el corazón, se suponía que sería su noche especial y lo encontró borracho con una rubia semidesnuda que le cabalgaba, gruñendo mientras masajeaba los enormes pechos de una chica Ravenclaw que creía era su amiga.

A Snape le encantaría saber eso, pensaba Marlene, imaginando el enfermizo placer que produciría en el amargado Slytherin el conocer que su miseria era compartida.

La noche seguía su lento caminar, y con la fría ventisca sin darse cuenta ambos adolescentes fueron acercándose más y más.

Y aun así, ninguno de ellos escapaba de sus roles, sin importar la cercanía ni la fingida complicidad, Severus continuaba rodeado de sombras, su rostro apenas asomaba bajo la luz como marfil resquebrajado, Marlene a su vez jugaba con uno de sus guantes y tanteaba la mano de su renuente compañero, bañada siempre bajo la luna salvo aquel contorno que se mezclaba con la capa negra de alguien que había compartido su pena silenciosa y su licor.

-lo único que quería era bailar- comento la leona tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas ya secas.

Severus opinaba algo similar, lo único que quería era por una vez encajar lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de Lily, pero eso no ocurriría.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al baile Snape?, ¿fue por Lily?- pregunto ella, dándose por vencida de arreglar en algo su rostro sin un espejo.

-en parte, pero de todos modos no tenía nadie con quien ir- dijo el, mirando el vacante infinito tras las escaleras.

Ella asintió, lamentándose de la misma forma, Sirius era, en el mejor de los casos poco constante y de ser sincera habían vuelto solo por el baile, pero lo comprendía, para él era algo pasajero, siempre era pasajero.

El palpable resentimiento de Marlene la hizo sujetar al fin la mano de Severus y apretarla con fuerza, como si en ese sencillo acto fuese posible exorcizar el malestar de ambos.

Y con ello una idea surgió en el afiebrado cerebro de Severus, algo descabellado e irrisorio.

Agitando su varita conjuro un viejo tocadiscos, temía que en casa terminase por perderse, lo encontró al fondo oculto entre un montón de recuerdos a punto de caerse, en un cuarto que su padre no le permitía revisar.

Marlene lo miraba confundida, desconociendo el equipo muggle pero no los discos, uno de ellos, bastante gastado tenía la leyenda "romance del diablo" escrita en letras doradas.

-¿Qué planeas Snape?- pregunto confundida, pero luego, escucho el violín etéreo y el bandoneón sobrenatural cantando una triste melodía y tuvo la misma idea.

-eran de mi abuelo paterno, nunca le conocí- dijo Severus mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano.

Marlene examino su mano con desconfianza provocando que el joven borracho suspirase, -¿no era un baile lo que querías?-

Ella se sonrojo, tras la cortina de pesar que se cernía sobre ambos y el amargo ardor en su garganta fue consiente de cómo se veía, era una escena de ensueño, una sombra viviente que le ofrecía su mano, no para consolarla, sino para compartir las últimas horas de una pésima noche.

Tomo la mano del joven, -¿desde cuándo sabes bailar Snape?-

El ajusto sus brazos sobre la cintura de la leona y se acercó a ella, -mi madre me enseño- dijo en un suspiro.

Bailaron en silencio por horas, el tocadiscos encantado repetía la pista una y otra vez, allí, en la torre tenían su propio baile, uno que no incluía a las cuatro casas ni a los profesores, en un pequeño espacio oculto tras la piedra, donde Sirius no escapaba de Marlene a la primera oportunidad para refugiarse en los brazos de otra y sus palabras y pensamientos le pertenecían solo a ella y donde el perdón de Lily se extendía nuevamente a Severus, y ella le besaba y aceptaba su amor.

Enclaustrados en el vacío al cual pertenecían ambos, aquejados por el mismo amor ciego, la misma tragedia, aquellos a quienes amaban sencillamente no podían sentir lo mismo, no del todo, no completamente como ellos.

Las primeras luces de la mañana empezaban a aparecer rompiendo la ilusión, Marlene seguía con su vestido arrugado, sus guantes rotos y su rostro manchado de lágrimas, y Severus no estaba mejor, sus ojeras de algún modo pronunciaban aún más el contraste entre la profundidad de sus muertos ojos y su piel pálida.

Pero antes de que su pequeño descanso fuese derruido por el sol, ambos se permitieron una breve ilusión.

Y Severus vio en la mujer entre sus brazos un futuro en que su brazo no estaba marcado, con un cálido hogar, un cielo amplio y dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos, una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello negro que sentada en sus rodillas sonreía al igual que la mujer que besándolo le decía "te amo".

Y Marlene encontró en él a un hombre que sería devoto al extremo, al punto de la locura, que ocultaría de todos su verdadero ser salvo para ella, y la amaría profundamente, con una pasión inextinguible, loca, inconmensurable.

Un romance que duraría por siempre.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando las risas de alguien que ambos conocían llegaron hasta la torre, faltaba tan poco, tan poco.

Pero la inmensa soledad entre ambos debía quebrarse en algún momento, la noche se había marchado con aquellos sueños.

-lo siento- murmuraron a la vez.

Se alejaron lentamente, Severus volviendo a las sombras en retirada, Marlene quieta, sujetando el barandal.

Los merodeadores junto a Lily aparecieron en la torre, y mientras Sirius la abrazaba y pedía perdón Marlene podía ver la figura pálida de Severus desapareciendo, consumiéndose en la piedra.

Y los ojos muertos de Severus brillaron, ahogados en la angustia de lo perdido, de lo inalcanzable.

Él se iría, vencido, resignado, a un lugar en que la vigilia no traía descanso y máscaras lúgubres componían las pesadillas

Y Marlene, perdida en la melodía nostálgica de la noche, consumida por la crueldad del amanecer solo pudo hundir su rostro en el hombro de Sirius para llorar.


End file.
